


I'll always come home

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Son!Peter, kid!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Set after the first Avenger's. Tony explain's why he doesn't usually step on the wire like Steve had said, because if he did who'd come home to Peter?





	I'll always come home

He'd done it, done something many people wouldn't ever believe he was capable of doing. Capsicle was right, it wasn't normal for him to step on the wire. All because of his best kept secret, his three-year old son. Peter. He rocked on his heels as him and the rest of the Avenger's went up the elevator of the tower.

Once it beeped and the door's opened, he stepped out dropping to his knees. His son jumping into his arms, burying his face into his neck squealing for his father. The other's watched with wide eyes, even Natasha. Pepper and Happy looked on with sad smiles.

Peter cried, hugging tightly to his father. "Daddy," in a wobbly scared tone. 

"Daddies here baby," Tony replied easily, lifting them from the floor. Holding Peter tightly to his chest before he turned to the other Avenger's.

"Captain, earlier when you pointed out I wasn't one to put my life on the line. You were right. I have to find another way out, if I don't. Who'd be there to take care of Peter?"

Steve shook his head, "I'm sorry, if it help's I don't believe that anymore, not after the missile Tony."

Tony and Steve exchanged glances before nodding, Tony smiled looking down at Peter. Peter looked back up at him shyly, "Peter I'd like you to meet the Avenger's."

Peter looked at the other's, before hiding his face against daddies chest. Tony chuckled, he knew Peter was a fan; but he was as shy as his mother was.

"He's shy," Tony explained, running his hand's through Peter's light brown hair. Peter eventually looked up, gripping to Tony's lapels in reassurance. 

"That's Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Steve," They waved hello. Peter looked a little intimidated, but waved back. 

"Come on baby, let's get you ready for nap time okay?" Tony smirked, knowing it wasn't unusual for Peter to get overwhelmed, and would need a nap before he could get to know the team better. 

"Goodnight Peter," the Avenger's called, waving him off. Peter nodded, nestling under Tony's chin. Happy his father wasn't swallowed by the sky, and was home.


End file.
